


Hobbsgoblin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A sort of Halloween ghost story.





	Hobbsgoblin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: **_This takes place some time after the Pink Posse storyline and before Brian gets cancer.  Brian is trying to get Kinnetik's client base to expand.  You may or may not consider this a ghost story._**  


* * *

“Oh my fucking God!”

 

“What?  What is it?” Justin asked with worry in his eyes.

 

“Did you see this?”  Debbie held up a newspaper that a customer had left on the counter of the diner.  She had been scanning the paper when Justin walked into the diner and ordered two lemon bars to go.

 

“No, what is it?  It sounds bad.”

 

“Bad is relative.”

 

“What the fuck is it, Deb?  You’re scaring me,” Justin said.

 

“Hobbs, Chris Hobbs.”

 

Justin shuddered involuntarily.  “Chris Hobbs?  What about him?”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

“Dead?  You’re fucking me, right?” Justin asked with a frown.

 

“No, I’m not.  It’s right here in the paper.”

 “Let me see.”  Justin took the newspaper that Debbie held out to him.  He scanned the article titled: Local man plunges from building.  It briefly recounted how workmen had found the body of their supervisor, Christopher Hobbs, when they had reported for work.  The body was found at the base of the nine storey building which was under construction next door to the Fairmont Hotel.  Suicide had not been ruled out, and an investigation was underway to determine why Mr. Hobbs fell from the building, since no one seemed to know why he was at the site after hours.  He had apparently left the building site at six p.m., but must have returned some time later, and either fell or jumped or was pushed off one of the upper floors. 

“I can’t believe he’s dead,” Debbie said shaking her head.

 

Justin felt a shudder go through his body.  How many times had he wished for awful things to happen to Chris Hobbs?  He could have taken Chris’ life himself, that night with Cody.  He and Chris had been inextricably linked together ever since the prom.  And now Chris was gone.  Justin shuddered again.

 

“Justin, are you okay, honey?” Debbie asked, concern evident in her voice.

 

“Sure,” Justin said trying to sound brave and normal and nonchalant, when he felt none of those things.

 

“Your face went … white,” Debbie whispered.

 

“Well, you have to admit that this is a bit of a shock,” Justin said feeling very queasy inside.

 

“And a relief, I bet.”

 

“Sure,” Justin said flatly not wanting to admit that he was feeling very unsettled by this news.

 

Debbie eyed Justin curiously.  “You sure you’re all right?  I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“I’m fine.  I have to go.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Bye, Deb.”

 

“Hey, you forgot your lemon bars.”

 

“I … I’m suddenly not hungry anymore,” Justin said as he headed for the door of the diner.  He hadn’t even remembered that was why he had gone into the diner in the first place.

 

As he stepped outside, Justin pulled his jacket collar closer around his neck.  He felt very cold as the autumn sun disappeared behind the surrounding buildings.  The hairs on his neck suddenly stood up and he shivered.  That old adage about someone walking over your grave came instantly to mind.  He shook himself, before hurrying down the street towards the loft.

 

*****

 

“What are you doing?” Justin asked as he walked into the loft.

 

“I’m eyeing perfection,” Brian replied as he adjusted his tie while staring into the full length mirror.

 

Justin shook his head.  “Your modesty knows no bounds.”

 

“Why should I be modest?  Do you see anything that would indicate modesty?”  Brian spread his arms in a gesture that said ‘look at the wonderment that is me’.

 

“Nothing at all,” Justin said his voice flat.

 

“What’s up?” Brian asked with a frown.  He looked Justin up and down. Sensing that something didn’t sound right in Justin’s response.  Usually he would have made a snarky comment or told Brian that he was indeed incredibly fabulous.  Instead the young man looked pale and he seemed to be shivering.  “Did something happen?” Brian asked quickly.

 

“He’s dead.”

 

“He?  He who?”

 

“Chris Hobbs.”

 

“Chris Hobbs?  Are you fucking serious?” Brian asked in disbelief.  

 

Justin nodded as he took off his jacket.  “I stopped at the diner to get some lemon bars, and Deb was reading about it in the newspaper.”

 

“Not that the fucker didn’t deserve to die, but what the fuck happened to him?”

 

“Brian!”

 

“Okay, I won’t speak evil of the dead, but don’t expect me to feel anything but … gratitude that he’s gone.”

 

Justin stared at Brian.  He didn’t know what to say.  A part of him felt the same way.  But another part wondered if his evil wishes for his basher might have had something to do with Chris’ death.  He also couldn’t forget that moment when he’d had the gun in Chris’ mouth.  He had been a hair’s breadth away from pulling the trigger.  He shuddered again.

 

“Justin.  Justin!  Where did you go?  Are you okay?”

 

“I … I don’t know,” Justin said with a shiver.  “Ever since I heard about Chris being dead, I’ve felt so cold.”  
  


“Come over here,” Brian ordered.

 

Justin walked slowly toward him and felt Brian draw him into his arms.  He sighed against Brian’s chest letting the warmth of Brian’s body flow into him.

 

“Better?” Brian whispered.

 

“Much.”

 

“You were starting to scare me.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Sorry’s…”

 

“Don’t say it.  I just feel so … strange.”

 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Sit down.  I’ll get you some brandy,” Brian said guiding Justin over to the sofa.  He grabbed the afghan from the arm of the sofa and draped it around Justin.  The young man pulled it against him gratefully.  

 

Brian frowned wondering what the fuck was going on.  He would have thought that the lad would be happy that Chris fucking Hobbs had bit the dust.  But somehow the news of Chris’ untimely demise seemed to have shaken Justin to the core.  Brian poured a couple of snifters of brandy.  He had a feeling he might need one too.

 

When Brian handed the brandy to Justin, the young man took a small sip.  Brian sat down next to him.  He felt Justin lean against him.  Brian pulled the afghan tighter around his partner and placed his arm around Justin’s shoulders.  He drank some of his brandy and Justin took another swallow of his.

 

Brian waited, but when Justin didn’t offer to speak, Brian finally said, “So, what’s the story?”

 

“Promise you’ll listen and not interrupt?” Justin begged.

 

“Okay, I’ll try.”

 

With a big sigh and another sip of brandy, Justin launched into the account of the night he and Cody had gone with a gun to find Chris Hobbs.  Justin wasn’t proud of his actions that night, and he felt Brian tense up beside him as he revealed what they had done.  Justin knew Brian wanted to chastise him for being so reckless and so foolish.  But to give Brian his due, he didn’t say anything although his mouth opened several times.

 

When Justin finished his story, ending with how he had had the gun in Chris’ mouth, and how close he had come to pulling the trigger before he finally walked away, Justin felt Brian’s body relax a little bit.  Brian still didn’t say anything.

 

“That’s all,” Justin said after a bit.  Brian did not reply.  Justin turned to look at a worried face sitting next to him.  “Aren’t you going to say anything?” Justin asked.

 

“What is there to say?”

 

“How stupid I was.  How I could have killed someone, almost did.  How I was such a fucking idiot back then.”

 

“You were hurting,” Brian whispered, “and I couldn’t help you.”

 

“I know, but that’s really no excuse.  Do you forgive me?”

 

“It’s not for me to forgive.”

 

“I guess I should have apologized to Chris, and now it’s too late.”

 

“Would you want to apologize to that asshole?”

 

“Only if he would apologize to me … and mean it.”

 

“Yeah, that would have been nice.  Several years in prison would have been even better,” Brian stated.

 

Justin chuckled.  “Yeah.”  He felt a little better having finally told Brian about that awful night.

 

“Are you feeling better now?”

 

“I always feel better when I’m with you.”

 

Brian shook his head.  “I’m glad we’re at a point where you can say that, even though it’s not always true.”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“Let’s not argue about it.  I’m just glad nothing worse happened that night.”

 

“Me too,” Justin agreed.  “What were you doing just now when I came in?”

 

“Oh shit!  My new tux will be all wrinkled,” Brian griped looking at the creases in the jacket where Justin was pressed up against him.

 

“Sorry,” Justin said attempting to move away.

 

Brian pulled him back against his body and his new tux.  “You’re more important than any old Armani tux.”

 

Justin laughed.  “That’s nice to hear.  Why did you have it on?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.  In less than two weeks it will be Halloween, and there’s the big Advertisers of Pittsburgh gala.  Your new tux is hanging up in the closet.  We’re going, and we’re going to look magnificent, and we’re going to stick it to every other adman in Pittsburgh, especially Gardner Vance.”

 

“You think?” Justin chuckled.

 

“I’m going to network like crazy and I’m going to come out of there with several new accounts to add to the Remsen Pharmaceutical one.”

 

“And what am I going to be doing?”

 

“You’ll be my strikingly handsome partner and networker.  You’re my inspiration.”

 

“Thank God you didn’t call me your muse,” Justin said wryly.

 

“Never!”  Brian knew that was what Ethan had called Justin.  He would never use that term.  “You can chat up the potential clients, and send them my way.”

 

“It’s good I have such important jobs, arm candy and mouthpiece for you.”  Justin winked to take the sting out of his words.

 

“You _are_ veryimportant,” Brian whispered and leaned in to kiss his partner who seemed to have returned more or less to normal.

 

“Thanks for saying that,” Justin whispered.  “I needed some reassurance.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Should I try on my new tux?” Justin asked with a smile.

 

“If you’d like.  You’re going to look spectacular.”

 

With a brilliant smile Justin threw off the afghan.  He wasn’t cold anymore.  He set down his brandy snifter and headed to the closet to get his new tux.

 

*****

 

“You ready to go?” Justin called into the bedroom, as they were getting ready for the Advertising Gala.

 

“We don’t want to be early,” Brian said as he reached the top of the steps leading from the bedroom.

 

“Wow!” Justin said.  “You look goooood!”

 

“Just good?” Brian asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Fabulous!”

 

“That’s better.” 

 

“Incredibly handsome and sexy,” Justin added for good measure.

 

“Glad you finally got it right,” Brian said with that funny little smile of his.  “Never sell me short.  And you don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

Justin grinned.  “I think you said we would look magnificent, and I think you were right.”

 

“I’m always right.”

 

Justin laughed.  “So which hotel is this soiree at?” Justin asked as he smoothed Brian’s lapels and smelled the intoxicating scent of Brian’s cologne.  “Not that I care,” he added.  “We could stay here and practice ripping off each other’s tux.”

 

“Isn’t that my line?” Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.  He picked up the invitation off the counter and scanned it quickly.  “Shit!”

 

“What?  Are we going to be late?” Justin asked.

 

“No,” Brian said shaking his head.  “I never really looked at the venue for this fucking thing.  I just knew it was at a downtown hotel.”

 

“So?”

 

“It’s at the Fairmont.”

 

“The … the Fairmont, but that’s where…”

 

“I know.  We don’t have to go,” Brian said quickly.  “We can practice ripping our tuxes off each other.”

 

“It … it’s okay, Brian.  We can go.”

 

“But…”

 

“The Fairmont may be the hotel where I got bashed, but that was years ago, and Chris Hobbs … is dead.  We can go.”

 

“I really want to snag some new clients,” Brian said uncertainly.  “Are you sure you’ll be all right?”

 

“I’m sure,” Justin replied trying to sound confident.  “Let’s go.”

 

Brian pocketed the invitation and picked up the keys to the Vette.  Silently they left the loft and headed downtown.  As they approached the hotel, Brian glanced over at Justin.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?  We don’t have to go in,” Brian said.

 

“What?  You think there’s ghosts in there?” Justin scoffed.  “Chris Hobbs is dead.  And we’ve already been back to the parking garage when you were trying to help me remember.  Nothing happened then.  I’ll be fine now.”

 

Brian looked skeptical, but he decided not to pursue it.  They turned into the entrance to the parking garage.  Justin looked up at the skeleton of a building that was still under construction next to the hotel.

 

“That must be where Chris fell,” he whispered.  “The newspaper said the building was next to the Fairmont.”

 

“A lot has happened here for both of you,” Brian speculated.

 

“Do you think he jumped?”

 

“I haven’t a fucking clue, and what difference does it make?  Dead is dead.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Justin said as Brian took the ticket from the machine and the gate to the garage went up.  He felt a rush of cold air sweep through the Corvette, but the windows were all up.  Justin turned the handle of the window to make sure it was really closed.  It didn’t budge.  And then the cold air was gone as suddenly as it had appeared.  Justin shivered involuntarily and couldn’t help but look around.  Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.  

 

Brian seemed not to notice as he drove to a parking spot and turned off the engine.  He opened the door of the Corvette.  “Are you coming?” he asked as he got out.

 

Justin sat frozen in his seat.  Something seemed to be moving in the outer periphery of his vision.  He turned his head, but there was nothing there.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew he didn’t like it.  A sliver of fear ran up his spine, and the coldness enveloped him once again.  He reached for the door handle but seemed unable to pull it to open the door.

 

Suddenly the door opened of its own accord.  Justin jumped and tried to shrink back into the seat of the car.

 

“Justin, what the fuck’s going on?” Brian demanded as he stood beside the car door that he had just opened.  “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“I … I don’t know what I saw.  There was something…”

 

“What?  I didn’t see anything,” Brian stated.

 

“I don’t know,” Justin said letting out a long breath.  “I guess it was nothing.”

 

“Are you coming, or should we go home?”

 

“I … I’m coming,” Justin replied, willing his legs to have the strength to stand up.  He slowly got out of the car.

 

“Let’s go,” Brian said taking Justin’s hand.

 

Justin let himself be led to the elevator.  He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something in the garage that was just out of his sight.  He could feel it.  It brought a cold gust of air with it, and it rushed past him as the elevator door opened.  Justin shivered again.

 

“Are you coming down with something?” Brian asked.

 

“No, we’re going up,” Justin replied trying to be funny, but it didn’t feel very humorous.

 

“Yeah,” Brian said as the elevator doors closed.  Something was definitely not right.

 

*****

 

They spent the first part of the night enjoying cocktails and mingling.  What was not to like about free liquor and unlimited finger foods?  

 

Brian made sure to pace himself, as far as the alcohol went, knowing that he would need a clear head for any potential contacts he might manage to make.  Justin, however, seemed to be throwing them back with abandon.  Something had upset his blond lover, and Brian was sure it must be the fact they were in the same hotel, the same fucking ballroom, where Justin’s prom had taken place.  Brian kept a close watch on Justin, and a couple of times tried to get him to stop drinking.  Justin merely glared at him and continued what he was doing.

 

Having pocketed the card of a potential client, Brian walked to the bar and ordered a scotch.  He took a sip as he looked over at Justin who was in animated conversation with some old coot that Brian didn’t know.  He hoped the old guy owned some big company that was in need of a new advertising agency.  Otherwise, it appeared that Justin was being propositioned by the octogenarian.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Brian debated going over and telling the old man to fuck off.  He took a drink of his scotch and was about to do just that, when a familiar voice said, “Brian!  Brian Kinney.”

 

“Gardner, Gardner Vance,” Brian retorted turning to look at his former employer.  “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“This is a meet and greet for admen and potential clients,” Gardner reminded him, as if Brian hadn’t figured that out.

 

“Of course,” Brian said sticking his tongue in his cheek.  “For those who qualify as admen.” He added just to get Gardner’s goat.

 

Gardner glared at his former partner.  “I hear Kinnetik is doing quite well, ever since you stole the Remsen Pharmaceutical account from me.”

 

“Yes, we’re doing very well,” Brian replied, choosing to ignore the implied criticism of his methods.

 

“Let me buy you a drink,” Gardner said with a laugh.

 

“Thanks, that’s very generous of you considering they’re free.”

 

“That’s why I’m buying.”

 

Brian groaned inwardly.  He looked over where Justin was standing with the old guy.  They were no longer there.  Brian looked around the room trying to spot the familiar blond head.  It was nowhere in sight.  Brian frowned, wondering where Justin could have got to.  Maybe he was in the restroom, hopefully not throwing up after all he had been drinking.  If he didn’t reappear in a few minutes, Brian decided he would check the restrooms.  In the meantime he would stick it to Vance.

 

“So, Gardner, I just had a chat with Marty Schulman of Tasty Frozen Foods.  We’re meeting tomorrow to discuss a new campaign.”

 

“You son of a bitch,” Gardner said through gritted teeth.

 

“He seems to think your ideas are rather old fashioned.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Gardner said.  “Tell me what he said.

 

Brian grinned and proceeded to rub it in about what Schulman was looking for in a new campaign.  Some of it was true, a lot of it he made up.  He was actually enjoying seeing the beads of sweat on Gardner’s forehead, as Brian led Vance to believe he had already lost the Schulman account.  Brian knew it was just a meeting with Schulman, but he was pretty sure he could make the tale he was spinning come true. 

 

*****

 

Justin rode the elevator down to the parking garage.  He didn’t much like the idea of going down to the car alone, but his wallet must have slipped out of his pocket in the car.  He needed one of his cards to give to Chauncey McFadden, who was some rich old coot that had been bending his ear for the last half hour.  If the guy could be believed he was very interested in buying some of Justin’s paintings.

 

The elevator door opened and that same rush of cold air greeted Justin as he stepped out.  Christ, he had been doing a lot of shivering lately, he thought.  He walked towards the car.

 

That was when he felt that same presence somewhere on the outer limit of his vision.  He turned quickly in all directions, looking around, but seeing nothing.  He shuddered again and hurried towards the car.  Shit, he didn’t get Brian’s keys, Justin realized.  He wouldn’t be able to get into the car even if his wallet was there.  He leaned over peering into the Corvette, and there was his wallet lying on the passenger seat.  He tried the door, but it wouldn’t open.

 

As he straightened up, he felt a prickling along the back of his neck.  A gust of cold air swept over him, and he could have sworn someone whispered his name.  

 

“Brian?” he said softly.  There was no answer.  He shrugged and was about to head back to the elevator when something caught his attention.  A figure stepped out from behind a van.

 

“Taylor,” it said as it slapped a baseball bat against the palm of its hand.

 

“No,” Justin practically moaned.  “No!”

 

“Yes, it’s me,” Chris Hobbs said.

 

“But you’re dead.”

 

“Just as you wished so many times,” the figure said with a horrid grin on its face.  “Care to join me?”

 

“I … You’re … You’re not real.”  Justin hated that his voice sounded little and afraid.  Could this apparition really take him with it to God knows where?

 

“Then why are you talking to me?” Chris asked with a smirk.

 

“I … I’m leaving,” Justin said turning to go back towards the elevator.

 

“I don’t think so,” Chris replied as he suddenly appeared between Justin and the elevator.  Once again he tapped the baseball bat against the palm of his hand.

 

Justin cringed as the sound of a bat hitting bone seemed to echo through the garage.  “You’re not real.  You can’t stop me,” Justin said hoping he sounded like he meant it.  His knees felt like jelly and his heart was pounding.

 

“If I’m not real, why are you shaking?” this thing calling itself Chris asked.

 

“I … I’m not shaking,” Justin stated uncertainly.  The figure merely smiled that bone chilling evil smile.  “Wh … What do you want?”

 

“That’s better,” Chris smirked.  He seemed to think he had won this part of the confrontation.  “We need to have a chat.”

 

“We do?”  Chris nodded, still showing that horrible grin.  “What about?”

 

“About all the things that have happened between us.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything to discuss.  It’s all over.  You’re dead,” Justin said shakily.

 

“It’s not over,” Chris snapped.  “That’s why I’m still here.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I have to settle some things,” Chris sighed.

 

“Settle?  Settle what?”

 

“Like this,” Chris replied holding the bat out towards Justin.  

 

Justin flinched even though he didn’t want to.  “Why did you do it?  Why did you hit me with that?” he asked hating to hear the tremor in his voice.

 

Chris shrugged.  “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

“That’s not an answer.”  Justin felt his anger rise at the flippant responses from this transparent Chris.

 

Chris looked up for a second, screwing up his face.  “You and that goddam Kinney were so fucking happy that night at the prom.”  That seemed to be the extent of the explanation.

 

“Aren’t I allowed to be happy?”

 

“Faggots should be miserable like the scum of the earth they are.”

 

Justin stared at Chris Hobbs or whatever kind of gruesome incarnation of Chris Hobbs was standing in front of him.  “You’re more of a fucking bigot than you were when you were alive … or I guess you never had the guts to say that to me when you were alive,” Justin added as an afterthought.  “You just know how to bash someone from behind.  I knew you were a fucking coward that night I had a gun in your mouth.”  Justin turned as if to find another exit from the parking garage.

 

“Stop!” Chris yelled.

 

“I don’t have to do anything you tell me.  You’re…”  Justin stopped mid sentence as he turned back to face Chris.  The baseball bat was raised above his head.  He cringed as he waited for Chris to bring it down and finish the job he had started at their prom.

 

“I can’t,” Chris whimpered, as the bat fell back to his side along with his arm.

 

“Why … why didn’t you do it?” Justin whispered shakily as he felt his heart start to beat again.  He willed his legs not to give way under him.

 

“I never should have done it the first time,” Chris admitted in a voice almost as shaky as Justin’s.  “That’s the lesson I have to learn.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ever since I bashed you, I’ve wrestled with why I did it.  My life has been shit.  It was the worst mistake I ever made.”

 

“It didn’t seem like you had any regrets when I saw you at hospice.  You told me I was going to get AIDS and die.”

 

“Yeah,” Chris replied with his sinister grin returning.  Then his half transparent face sobered.  “You made fun of me in front of my friends on Liberty Avenue, and you survived when you should have died.  And I had to work in that awful place with the sick and the diseased.  I was afraid I’d get AIDS too.  I hated you.”

 

“You said hated, past tense,” Justin noted, rather surprised that he even noticed it.  “Don’t you mean that you still hate me?”

 

“I should, but I … don’t,” Chris admitted reluctantly.  The large eyes stared down at the concrete floor of the parking garage.  Chris looked beaten and no longer scary.

 

“I … I don’t hate you either,” Justin said softly.

 

Chris looked up as Justin uttered those words.  “Are you happy?” Chris asked after a few seconds.

 

“Yeah, I am.  I have a great partner and a career that’s starting to take off.”

 

“I was never happy.  I wanted to be, but I never was.”  Sadness radiated from the hovering shape that was once Chris Hobbs.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Justin said feeling that things had changed in the dynamic between them.  He really wanted to know.  “Did you jump?” he asked.

 

Chris screwed up his face.  “Yes,” he whispered, seeming almost ashamed to admit it.  “I couldn’t stand it anymore.  It was all too much, especially after you and that other guy…  I shit my fucking pants.”

 

Justin was about to gloat and tell Chris he was glad he felt the overwhelming fear that would make him do that.  However, one look into the eyes that stared back at him, made Justin change his mind.  “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

“Sorry for everything.  Sorry for making you feel like you had to bash me.  Sorry for what Cody and I did to you.  Sorry that you jumped,” Justin said, feeling great relief as he let all of that out.

 

“It was my decision to jump,” Chris said flatly.  “I didn’t want to be here anymore.”

 

“Then why are you?”

 

“It’s some kind of unfinished business.  I think I’m supposed to say something to you,” Chris admitted.

 

“Then say it.”

 

“I … I’m … sorry that I hit you with the bat.  I’m sorry I fucked up your life and my own when I did that.  I should have known better.”

 

Justin let out a long breath and then he smiled.  “I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that.  It feels good.”

 

“It felt good for me too,” Chris admitted.  “I guess that’s what I was supposed to do.”

 

“You meant it, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes … I did.  You?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s good that we finally settled it.”

 

“Yes, good.”

 

The bat had suddenly disappeared from Chris’ hand, Justin realized.  He was about to ask Chris what it was like to be dead when someone shouted, “Justin!”  Justin looked over at the elevator, as the door opened and Brian burst out.  At the same time Chris Hobbs’ apparition dispersed and faded into nothingness.

 

“Justin!” Brian yelled as he ran across the parking garage to where Justin was standing.  “What the fuck are you doing down here by yourself?”

 

“My wallet…”

 

“I half thought I’d find you lying on the concrete,” Brian whispered as he pulled Justin against him.  He breathed in the smell of his lover, and felt Justin’s warm breath against his neck.  “Are you all right?”

 

“Yes, I can truthfully say that I’m just fine.”  Justin gave Brian a radiant smile as he wrapped his arms around his partner.

 

“What happened?” Brian asked with worry in his voice.  “You were drinking too much and I thought maybe you were somewhere being sick.  Now you don’t seem drunk at all.”

 

“Nothing like a ghost with a baseball bat to sober you up,” Justin said.

 

“What the fuck…?”

 

“I’ll explain later.  Can you unlock the car?  I need my wallet to give my card to Chauncey McFadden.”

 

“Is that the old queen who was propositioning you?” Brian demanded as he retrieved Justin’s wallet from the car.

 

“The very one,” Justin laughed.  “But he’s a rich old queen and he wants to buy some of my work.”

 

“Hey, you were supposed to be drumming up business for me,” Brian reminded him.

 

“I’m very good at multi-tasking.”

 

“I guess you are,” Brian laughed.  “Let’s get your card up to old Chauncey before he falls asleep … or croaks.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Justin said happy to do as Brian indicated.  He took Brian’s hand and walked over to the elevator where he pushed the up button.  He couldn’t help but look around for one final glimpse of Chris Hobbs.  Justin thought he saw a faint glowing area form for a second near the van where Chris had first appeared to him.  The apparition seemed to appear for a split second, but then it vanished.  Justin would always believe that in that split second he saw a smile on Chris Hobbs’ face.  He knew he would never see Chris again.  “Farewell,” Justin whispered as they stepped onto the elevator.

 

“Farewell?” Brian asked.  “I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

“I know,” Justin said smiling one of his radiant best.  “And that’s just the way I want it.”  

 

The elevator door closed on them as a misty presence in the parking garage dissipated once and for all.


End file.
